little_elementaryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Garden of Secrets
This was 303melosi's idea. Summary Mary Lennox (Starfire) with her sister and 3 brothers (Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg) are orphans sent to live with their uncle at his mansion that is full with secret surprises. They discover some good cousins (basically the nice people) and some bad cousins (Jinx, See-More, Mammoth, Billy, Velvet, Sweetie, Cake, Alice, Water), that they never even knew that they have cousins. Will they bring the garden back to life? Plot It starts off with a Narrator (Daniella) telling the story, about how the orphans have to stay with their uncle, once after that Mary starts crying because it was about how her parents died, so her sister tells her to think of happy things, but Mary starts crying again, then her brothers enter and they find it embarrassing. Then the orphans notice a garden and they go inside. Mary (Starfire) says it's peaceful and wishes for a fairy or a wizard to come to her, but her sister (Raven) says that a wizard and a fairy aren't real. One of the brothers hears something in the bush and tries to run, but one of his brothers doesn't want him to run. One of the good cousins pops out of the bush and greets Mary(also her sister and brothers) to the garden so they explore the garden, until they see the bad cousins eat not how they're supposed to eat. Transcript Narrator(Daniella): Once upon a time everyone, Mary Lennox and her other siblings are orphans sent to their uncle's mansion that is full of secret surprises. Their parents died when Mary with her sister and brothers at a young age. So the orphans have to live with their uncle. (it starts outside of the mansion with Mary and her sister) Mary(Starfire): (crying) Mary's Sister(Raven): What's wrong? Mary(Starfire): The parents are the gone. I miss them so much that I want to see of the parents again. Mary's Sister(Raven): It's okay, just try to think about happy things! (the brothers enter) Brother(Robin): Hey sis! Brothers(Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy): Wow, so embarrassing! UGH! Brother(Cyborg): (noticed a garden) What is that? Brother(Beast Boy): We should go in it! Brother(Robin): NOO- (the episode cuts to the garden with Mary, her sister and her brothers going in the garden) Mary(Starfire): It looks the peaceful I can't wait for the fairy or the wizard! Mary's Sister(Raven): You know there's no such thing as a wizard or a fairy. Brother(Robin): (hears something in a bush) RUUUUUUUU- Brother(Cyborg): No! We're not doing it! Good Cousin(Cloud E.): (pops out of the bush and greets Mary along with Mary's brothers and Mary's sister) Welcome! It's very nice to see ya! Mary(Starfire): How come the other of the- WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE MY COUSIN!? Good Cousin(Cloud E.): Um, yes I'm you cousin. I'll show you around this garden! Mary's Sister(Raven): Alright then, don't even think about any STUPID ideas! Promise? Good Cousin(Cloud E.): Promise. (so the good cousin shows the orphans the whole garden until they see the bad cousin eat how they're now supposed to) TBC Trivia * This is a half-hour special. * This is a parody of "The Secret Garden". Category:Episodes Category:Scripts